


The picture on the nightstand

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, I don’t know a good name for this work, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spades are the best wingmans, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace has a very special picture on his nightstand. Here is the story behind it.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Kudos: 21





	The picture on the nightstand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 “I never wanted anything else.”
> 
> Shit, I’m kinda behind now. I’ll try to catch up again as fast as I can!

“You know Deuce. Laying here with you made me realize something.” Ace said.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Deuce asked.

“That I never wanted anything else after all.” Deuce looked at Ace. There was a big smile on his face. He took Ace’s hand in his own.

“Yeah, me too.” Ace laid his head againt his shoulder. They were both watching the falling stars. 

Someone had predicted that they would fall and that one could see them from here. Ever since the crew had found that out, they had tricked them into going here instead of the island. They had taken over navigation and the wheel without them noticing. It was really sweet of them.

Ace and Deuce had been so confused when they had anchored here this morning, but the guys had said not to worry about it. So he didn’t. Deuce was also excluded from the information. It all began to make sense at sundown when the guys forced them together on a blanket with a basket of food. They had planned a date for them. Truth to be told it was hella romantic and they were both enjoying it.

Deuce tried to focus on the stars, but it was so hard to do so when Ace was looking so cute.

The moment was completely ruined when someone, he thought Saber, yelled at them. “KISS ALREADY DAMMIT!”

They both turned completely red, but the complied with the request.

And that’s the story of how they got a picture of them kissing with the falling stars.


End file.
